Heart's Action
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: Basil and Tsuna were both clueless about love and stuff, not that they wanted to know either. But when love starting to grown in their hearts, what would they have to do about it? Only their hearts know how. Fem27xBasil! One-shot!


**A/N:** From all of the one-shots I've tried to make, this was the hardest… If you ask why, it's because they were both just like friends and they were just so… I don't know. It's just hard when it comes to make them love-dovey! I even try to search for 'Basil' plants, prince stuff, etc to search for inspiration but it just didn't work. But anyway, I've tried my best and finished in one day :D _PLEASE R&R~_ :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Basil and Tsuna were both clueless about love and stuff, not that they wanted to know either. But when love starting to grown in their hearts, what would they have to do about it? Only their hearts know how. Fem27xBasil! One-shot!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27), AU

**Request from:** _Animeluver2224_. Hi! I don't know when you will go to Anime Boston but when I see you say that I just think, "*gasp* I have to publish this before she go!" And that's my determination LOL. What added the challenge was that I was sick right now, and my head spins and my body hurts all over LOL. Anyway, hope you enjoy it ^^

**Heart's Action**

* * *

><p><em>"True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about and few have seen."<em>_  
><strong>- Francois de La Rochefoucauld<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori Middle School…<strong>

Sawada Tsunahime, or Tsuna for short was having a perfectly normal day at school. Except that there's a new transfer student coming; it's a boy with blue eyes and strangely dark blond hair, almost brown even. The girls in the class were making a ruckus about making a fan-club for the 'cute transfer student'. Tsuna, of course, excluded from this, not that she wanted to join the fan-club anyway.

The boy introduced himself as "Basil" and he has a very strange accent; like a foreigner. He also seemed to be puzzled at a few things; like the words on the board or his own notebook. She guessed that he must be not so good in Japanese language. Despite all that, she didn't bother too much, not that she would have any chance to get to know him better than that anyway. And as usual, she was wrong.

She was about to go left on the turn when she saw him on the other side, reading a map or something. She chuckled when she saw his confused look and she walked to him. He seemed to be so focus into the map until he didn't realize she was already beside him.

"Excuse me… Basil-san," She called to him. Basil who heard that looked up from the paper. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, it's just that I can't find a way to my place; I don't really remember the routes and I can't understand what this says," He said as he showed the map. She smiled when she saw it; no wonder he couldn't find it; it was full of small katakana and hiragana without any English translation.

"If you'd like, I could show you the way; it's much better like that rather than I explain it to you because I'm not good at that," She said scratching her own cheek with her finger. Basil's eyes widen before he smiled.

"Thank you so much, ummm…"

"I'm Sawada Tsunahime, I'm your classmate if you forget," She said, introducing herself.

"Don't worry; I remember that Sawada-dono, you're really paying attention to the teacher," He smiled which make Tsuna sweat-dropped. He just didn't know that she actually daydreaming instead of listening to the teacher's explanation.

"A-anyway, let's go, Basil-san," Tsuna said to him. Basil nodded as they started to walk.

"By the way Sawada-dono, is it alright for you to come along? It's already getting dark," He asked to her.

"It's fine; I know a shortcut," She smiled to him. "And you don't need to be so formal with me, I don't mind."

"Eh? Then is it fine if I call you Sawada-san?" He asked to her innocently which make Tsuna sweat dropped slightly.

"Well… u-un, okay," She said unsurely. Then they both stayed silent until they reached a small apartment. Basil recognized the building and his face lit up.

"This is the place," He exclaimed and bowed at Tsuna. "Thank you so much Sawada-san, if it's not because of your help, I don't think I'll make it here at dawn."

"N-no! It's no problem, really! I'm glad to help," She blushed when she heard such compliment.

"If you'd like, would you have a tea first before going home?" He asked to her. She sweat dropped at his offer and shook her head.

"Thank you, but I guess I better go home now," She said.

"Should I walk you home?" Basil asked. _'If you did then there's no meaning in helping you just now,'_ she thought and sweat dropped at his innocent question.

"I can go by myself Basil-san," Tsuna said and remembering something. "Oh yeah, do you want to walk to school tomorrow?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"My house was on the same way as yours and that way you can also slowly memorizing the place without being late to school," She said.

"Ah I see…" Basil half-whisper. "But I couldn't possible trouble you further Sawada-san."

"That's no problem for me," She smiled. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, thank you so much, Sawada-san," He called out to her as she walked away.

* * *

><p>The next day, as promised, she went to Basil's place first before headed to school. When she arrived there, she could see Basil already standing in front of the gate which surprised her but on the same time relief her; she wouldn't have to search for his room first anymore now. She handed him his lunchbox as they walked and Tsuna couldn't help but smile whenever she saw his confused look.<p>

When they arrived at the school, a few people were staring strangely at them which make Tsuna feel slightly bad about involving a new student with her rumors. But Basil seemed didn't mind because he acted like usual when they were about to have lunch. Tsuna feel very happy when Basil complimented her cook; it's possibly her one and only talent.

As they headed home, Tsuna offered him to work their homework together because that way it'll be faster. Basil agreed and they both went to Tsuna's home. When they arrived they went to the living room to start on their work until Nana, Tsuna's mother called her to help on dinner. She excused herself, leaving Basil and her father on the room.

Just about half an hour later, she went to the living room again to call them both and sweat dropped when she saw Basil stared with sparkling and intent eyes at her father while her father seemed to talk about formal Japanese words, greetings, and samurai. She was even more freaked out when Basil started to say words "thy", "thee", and other words which were used on the old times. She already knew who caused this though.

These whole activities slowly becoming a routine and Basil and Tsuna started to know each other more. He finds her family was really interesting while Tsuna think he is very mature and independent because he was able to live alone in Japan although he himself still didn't know about the place or language very well. Tsuna also started to think that he was handsome and brave, but on the same time innocent and kind. Tsuna has felt her face becoming red and hot sometimes when their gazes met which left her head spinning.

Basil also saw Tsuna more differently now; he thought that Tsuna was cute and sweet unlike what rumors said about her. She looked cute and a little bit childish whenever she pouted and she was very kind, ready to give her all for the sake of others. Whole new jumbled emotions started to grow inside of his heart. He couldn't figure out what it is, but he felt that he was more than ready to give everything he got for Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Basil were on the living room, watching the TV because their homework was already finished and they got nothing to do. They watch a comedy movie which suddenly turned into romance; couple kissing and hugging suddenly appeared on the screen which make them both have wide eyes and speechless. They kept in that position until the commercial coming. They both still didn't say anything, making the atmosphere in the room awkward.<p>

"Is that what people say 'lovers' do?" Basil asked to Tsuna who blushed deep red in respond. Truthfully she also didn't know anything about this whole romance stuff and just a peck on the lips could make her blushed.

"I… ummm… I don't know…" She replied unsurely. An awkward silence once again. "B-but I guess that won't happen between us right Basil-kun?"

"…" Basil just stared at her until he finally nodded and smiled. "I guess so; we're best friends after all, not couple."

"Y-you're right…" She said before followed by weak laughter. Somewhere in their hearts they felt something just stabbed through the core.

* * *

><p>After that day, they both will slightly blush whenever their gazes met and there is more silent pause between their conversations. Tsuna missed their old style and prefer it to be like the one before; talk whatever they want and open up. She also sure that Basil wanted the same thing also though.<p>

Just when Tsuna was thinking about this thought, another terrifying problem came to her days; her class was setting a courage trial tonight! They say that there were rumors that there were ghosts at the nearby graveyard and if someone snapped a photo of it, then he and his team that consist of four other students would win but if the group retreat then they would be disqualified. The prize was a special 'ticket' to skip the cleaning duty for the rest of the year.

And after the group settlement finished, it turned out to be another horror; she was on a completely different group from Basil's! And Basil's group post was at the opposite of hers which meant she couldn't ask for his help if by any chance she really meet a real ghost. She shivered at that thought and she could feel the horror coming even before the real thing.

On the night, each group was on their own places and was ready with camera and stuff. Tsuna didn't even bother about preparing such things, she just wanted to go home and have a good night sleep instead of having a reality-nightmare. When the leader of the group checked his watch, showing it's already time the group head off almost instantly. Tsuna quickly follow behind, not wanting to lose sight of them because it's really dark and creepy, not to mention the place was almost like a hill – it was steep and quite high. It wouldn't be funny if she fell from there. The probability only increased because her group was on the edge of the area.

Everything went perfectly fine until she tripped which make her lose sight of the people in front of him. She could only gasp and stared in front of her as she could feel the air starting to get even colder. She slowly stood up and could feel a pain on her legs but everything was forgotten when she heard a rustle on the nearby bush. She took a step back little by little as the rustle becoming bigger and bigger.

Tsuna could feel her feet were already on the edge of the place and another step will make her fall. She decided to make a run for it but just as expected to happen, she tripped and she could feel herself standing to none. She could feel herself falling in the air and could see the bush slowly becoming smaller. She closed her eyes tightly; she didn't want to face this.

She was already preparing herself of the worst scenario but suddenly a hand reached out and holds her hand. She opened her eyes and looked up and saw a familiar figure.

"B-Basil-kun…!" She gasped. Basil shut his eyes as he summoned all of his strength to pull her up. Slowly he pulled her until Tsuna was back on the ground again. They both panted; Tsuna from the shock and Basil from shock and tired. When they started to breathe normally again, Basil started the talk.

"Are you okay, Sawada-san?" He asked to her. She nodded and tried to stand up only to cringed and fall back on her butt. Basil gasped before he walked over and checked her leg. "This is bad; your leg was sprained Sawada-san."

"I-it's alright Basil-kun, you should go to your own group," She said to him, not wanting to cause him trouble. She already has her life saved by Basil and now she just couldn't ask anything more.

"No, Sawada-san; you have to go back to your home and rest. It just won't bring any good if you continue this," Basil said sternly.

"But Basil-kun… you'll be disqualified!"

"That doesn't matter! You're more important than this game! And it's not like I dislike cleaning duties anyway," Basil replied as he lifted her bridal style which make Tsuna blushed deep red, more than any ever before.

"I'm sorry Sawada-san, but this way you leg won't get any more hurt," Basil said softly as he about to run. Tsuna stared at him with disbelief; he did all of this just for her, just what has she done to him?

When they reached a supermarket, Basil put her down on the bench before he run to the pharmacy just across the road. Before two minutes passed, he already returned with bandages on his hands. He ran to Tsuna and bent down to her legs. He swiftly and carefully wrapped the bandage over her leg while Tsuna's heart becoming warmer every second. When he finished, he put the bandage down and sat beside her.

"Is it still hurt Sawada-san?" Basil asked to her. She was startled by his question and shook her head nervously.

"N-no, it feels much better now thanks to you," She trailed off. Another one of that silent pause came. Suddenly Tsuna sneezed from the cold air and warmed herself by holding her own arms with her hands. She regretted not bringing a jacket today. Suddenly a warm clothe dropped on her shoulder and she could feel that it was a jacket. She looked beside her and saw Basil smiled.

"It's getting colder Sawada-san," He said softly. Tsuna felt her heart was running and jumping all around the place as their gazes met. She also saw the warmth on his eyes which somehow make her eyes becoming teary. They both kept staring at each other as they slowly leaned forward toward each other. Just before long, they both kissed and Tsuna could feel her tear was falling. The kiss was so soft but yet with strong emotion in it.

They both stayed like that before they break apart. They both blushed very deep as they realized what they just did.

"A-ah! I-I'm sorry B-Basil-kun!" She apologized to him.

"N-no! I was at wrong Sawada-san! I just,-" Tsuna looked up to him and saw his panic eyes. There comes a pause before she giggled and laughed. Basil stared at her puzzled before he also smiled and laughed. They both calmed themselves down before Tsuna whispered.

"Thank you… Basil-kun…" Basil looked at her confusedly.

"Eh? About what Sawada-san?"

"For all of the things you've done; I've just lost count of it," She said as she smiled softly which make Basil a little taken back. "But I still want to say thank you to you… Basil-kun."

"It's me who should've thanked you, Sawada-san… from the very moment we've met, you've helped me a lot," Basil smiled before he pulled her into a soft embrace. "I love you… Tsuna-san,"

Tsuna's eyes widen because of the movement and because he called her by her first name; it was the first time, although he still added '-san-' on the end. She smiled before she hugged him back and leaned to him, feeling his warmth.

"I love you too… Basil-kun," Tsuna whispered and smiled and she knew that Basil also smiled. They may probably know about kissing and stuff from the TV, but what they did it just now, they just did what their heart told them to.

It felt so right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So? How is it? Is it strange or something? Please leave a comment or two :3 I'm looking forward to it~! And oh! Thank you for the favorites & alerts & reviews on my other one-shots~! Thank youuuu :D

**P.s.** Hi guys, I just want to tell you (promoting LOL) if you'd like to read **Fem27x00** (Enma), **Fem27x69** (Mukuro), **Fem27xBel** (Belphegor), **Fem27 & Iemitsu** (father fic), or **Fem27xarcobaleno** (because right now it's **Fem27xSkull**) you can check it out on my prof. LOL okay that's all :D

**_A few questions you probably ask in mind (or in mine if I'm a reader):_**

**Q: _So, what's happening to the game?_  
>A:<strong> The ghosts were just rumors so nobody won the game, so it doesn't matter if they both were disqualified right?

**Q: _Why's Basil suddenly transferring there?_  
>A:<strong> Errr… no. He's just transferring. No special reason whatsoever.

**Q: _Why's Basil still calling Tsuna as 'Sawada-san' until before he confess?_  
>A:<strong> Because it's more formal and appropriate. And this way also add their close relationship at the end of the story :3 I think.

**Q: _Why's Basil staying at an apartment?_  
>A:<strong> I was searching for the English word for "Kost" (in Bahasa Indonesia) but I couldn't find the perfect word so I just use apartment because I see that Gokudera also live in an apartment.

**Q: _Why's suddenly Basil rescue Tsuna?_**  
><strong>A:<strong> I was thinking that Basil was actually running to her place all along but come just in time before she fall. So there you go.

**Q: _What's with the bush?_**  
><strong>A:<strong> For dramatic purpose.


End file.
